slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Become (v)
Stavat is PROGRESSIVE, isn't it? --Moraczewski 20:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Stavovat" is PROGRESSIVE. --Steevenusx 23:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Why? "Stavat" has "va" suffix in it... and what suffix do I have to add to make this "stavovat"?? --Moraczewski 07:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) '''Andrej: Same as: "diskut-at" > "diskut-ovat" "stav-at" > "stav-ovat" --Steevenusx 08:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) first, we don't have rule like that... It means that you present irregular progressive? second, while diskutovat is used in natural languages, stavovat doesn't appear anywhere... All languages use forms of stat. Please note that stat can't be used in Present Tense - in Present Tense we will use stavat, while stat can be used in Past Tense (translating English Present Perfect construction as well: "I've become old" = ja stal starij) It will be clear if you think of any examples (real ones, not hypothetical!) Ja stavam starij // I'm becoming old Ja stal starij // I've become old Ja budem stat starij // I will become old can you add more? Moraczewski -- 06:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- I become wiser every day // Ja stavam mudriše každij den. I am becoming wiser every day // Ja stavavam mudriše každij den You become a better speaker of Russian when you practice. // Ti stavaš lepšim govornikem ruskego, kda prakcujiš. You are becoming a better speaker of Russian because you practice. // Ti savavaš lepšim govornikem ruskego, ibo prakcujiš. We DO have "the rule" for forming the Progressive Tense of verbs by adding either "-ovat" or "-ivat" *We can use perfective of stavat as "postavat" but I do not believe we ever wanted to have two different forms of the same verb irregularly - other than "to go" and "to be". No? (I am not "closed" to discussing this further, however) Thank you for your comments! --Steevenusx 07:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Or, we can go with SLOVIO verb = "STATIT" and progressive would be "STATIVAT" ? --Steevenusx 10:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I don't understand why do we need to have 2 (!) va suffixes! sta-va-va-t??? why not stat/stavat??? Look to natural languages, all of them use stat forms --Moraczewski 20:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Andrej: SLOVIOSKI should not have irregular verb forms - other than in very limited cases (np: idet and bit). I suppose this could be one of the very limited set of verbs that do NOT conform to systematic regularity. STAT :*'Ja stajem' :*'Ti staješ' :*'On staje' :*'Mi stajeme' :*'Vi stajete' :*'Oni stajut' :*'stacij, stacja, stacjo, stacje' = Present Active Participle :*'stalcij, stalcja, stalcjo, stalcje' = Past Active Participle :*'stanij, stanja, stanjo, stanje' = Present Passive Participle :*'stalnij, stalnja, stalnjo, stalnje' = Past Passive Participle :*'stajenie' = Verbal Noun' Steeven! That's why I pointed that we should NOT consider the language just theoretically. This stat verb will never be used in Present Tense, and hardly any verbal forms will also be used. If you do not agree, then please make some major examples of using this verb in the present tense - that can occur in natural conversation when the difference between SIMPLE/PROGRESSIVE has to be clear. --Moraczewski 08:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Andrej! I do NOT disagree. I posted a conjugation of "STAT" only for grammatical exercise purposes - so that my English-speaking kolegi (who read these pages) can see that the conjugation of this verb adds the letter "j" ... itd. I have found that more and more of my English-speaking kolegi are now using SLOVIOSKI over SLOVIO - albeit in its more "simplified" format (very little declension); but they still conjugate the verbs! (interesting, yes? ... I never thought that they would do so in this manner). --Steevenusx 19:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC)